L'entré du tigre
by sayatsukiyomi
Summary: Pupille du Roi Robert, elle fait partie d'une des familles les plus craintes de Westeros. Elle ne se laissera pas faire et fera tout pour survivre, elle devra devenir un prédateur pour rester en vie même si cela signifie devenir un monstre.
1. Infos à savoir

Lire s'il vous plaît avant de commencer l'histoire, cela pourrais se montrer utile

Personnage OC:

Esther Jäger :

Esther signifie « caché » en hébreu, et « étoile » en perse.

Description physique:

Âge: 16 ans

Peau: Sombre, comme celle des Martell (voir Oberyn)

Cheveux: Bouclée et brun foncée, la longueur s'étant jusqu'au bas du dos.

Yeux: Rouge foncé allant jusqu'au bordeaux.

Taille: Environ 1m66, assez petite.

Maison Jäger:

Jäger signifie « chasseur » en allemand.

Blason:

Un Tigre Géant aux dents de sabre.

Couleurs respectives:

Le noir et le rouge.

Devise:

" Nous ne terrassons pas, nous dévorons."

Description et histoire:

La maison Jäger est une maison aussi riche et respecté que leur alliés les Lannister, crainte autrefois pour ses liens étroits avec la famille Targaryen. Elle refusa de s'impliquer à la cause Robert Baratheon lors de sa rébellion et contribua secrètement à la fuite des enfants Targaryen(Daenerys et Viserys) vers les citées libres de Braavos et utilisant de son influence pour leurs donner un foyer sûr, sans danger, affirmant que ces gens enfants n'ont rien à voir avec leur lignée sans égale. Elle entretiens désormais une paix avec la plupart des grandes maisons de Westeros.

Les Jäger sont connue pour leurs forces, leur férocité, pour leur cruauté naturel et le don qu'ils ont pour exterminer sans pitié tous ceux s'opposant à eux. Mais ils sont aussi connue pour avoir de bons jugements et compréhension des choses, la famille royal fait souvent appel à eux pour des tribunaux et même pour avoir un poste au conseil restreint qui fut refusé par le chef de famille affirmant que sa place se trouvait chez lui à Den (Den veut dire tanière en latin il me semble) dans la région de Dorne où ils dirigent l'Ouest alors que la maison Martell dirige l'Est.

Cette maison a tendance à ne pas se mêler de ce qui ne les regardent pas et assurent que pour eux la couronne ne compte en rien et qu'ils feront leur loi si il le faut lors d'un désaccord. La présence du chef de la maison Jäger, Aslak Jäger, et de sa femme, Ericka Jäger, dans la plupart des événements du royaume mais ils ne viennent que rarement si ce n'est pas une demande direct du Roi ou de son plus proches alliés la maison Lannister et Martell ou d'un événement très important. Lors des combat, guerre ou autres, les Jäger sont craints pour leur férocité, leur bestialité et leur force, chaque Jäger sait combattre, survivre dans n'importe quelle situation, hommes, femmes et enfants.

(note: Comparable chez nous aux Vikings sauf pour la soif de conquêtes)

Physiquement:

Les Jäger sont connue pour leurs similitudes avec de la maison Martell tels que leurs peaux bronzeé, assombrie naturellement et les cheveux foncés bercés par de belles boucles défiantes celles des Stark. Mais aussi connue pour leur regard particulièrement profond, les légendes disent que si quelqu'un d'une famille extérieur observait trop longtemps leurs pupilles, alors ils serait perdu et piégé à tout jamais dans ce regard.

Aslak Jäger: Une homme ayant une cruauté refoulée, n'hésitant pas a faire tomber des têtes quand il le faut mais néanmoins compréhensif lorsque rien ne touche à sa famille car avant d'être une bête il tient entre ses mains une maison influente et crainte. Alors plusieurs fois il fera passer son devoir, honneur et principes humains avant ses envies meurtrières. Intelligent, il n'y a aucun moyen de l'influencer lorsque l'on ne s'appel pas Ericka. Aslak est un bon chef de guerre et sait faire la différence entre les fait et la motivation d'un homme. Il est le seul homme à interdire à sa famille d'appeler Jaime Lannister "Le Régicide", comprenant parfaitement ces actes et il est d'ailleurs respecté de Tywin pour ça et bien d'autre choses. Jamais il ne se mêle des affaire ne le concernant pas sauf sous la demande d'une personne qu'il choisira d'écouter ou non. Sa famille sera pour ça épargner par le Roi fou et apprécier par la maison Targaryen qui les invitera à plusieurs reprises durant des siècles à Port-Réal. La famille est beaucoup pour lui et donc pour cela, il fait en sorte de ne pas s'impliquer dans trop de guerre de pouvoir. Il ne cherche en aucun cas a avoir les poste de Roi, ayant déjà un pouvoir incontestable, personne ne se met en travers de sa route pas même le Roi.

Ericka Jäger: Combattante acharnée mais sage, conseillant sont mari. Suivant pourtant les principes de ce dernier sans hésitation. Elle n'est pourtant pas particulièrement attaché à ses enfants, son fils Allen et sa fille Esther. Ses enfants qu'elle considère plus comme des accessoires, contrairement à son mari.

Voilà s'était juste des petits trucs à savoir avant de lire.


	2. Prologue

MiniPrologue

P.O.V. : Esther

Ce jour là était une journée bien triste, John Arryn a fini par cèder au baisé de la mort. Le Roi est ivre depuis sa dernière entrevu avec sa main. Il doit être triste je suppose... Quel ennuie.

Je marchais en direction des jardins, je n'ai croisé personne hormis des serviteurs ici et là ne voulant toujours pas croisé mon regard. Tout comme ceux de mes ancêtres, mes yeux leur inspiraient la peur, mes yeux rouge de sang. J'en avais prit l'habitude depuis mon enfance.

Révassant en arrivant au milieu de la verdure, je n'ai pas remarqué que j'étais suivie.

Je pensais à mon enfance, ma vie à Den 6 ans plus tôt et ma famille qui me manquait. Mon père m'avait envoyé sous la garde du roi. Ce dernier voulait le chef de famille mais il a eut la gamine de 10 ans.

" La mort de Lord Arryn t'affecte-t'elle petite tigresse?" Une voix demanda dans mon dos.

J'eus envie de sursauter mais me retenu comme ma mon père ma l'apprit un jour, pour me retourner et voir la reine.

" Ma Reine." Je fis une réverence légerte sans sourire avant de répondre.

La Reine, Cercei Baratheon. Une femme que j'admire beaucoup, bien plus une mère pour moi que ma propre mère. Avec cette femme je sais que je dois rester discrète mais aussi honnête. Elle ne montre aucune crainte en ma présence et j'aime ça.

" Je me demandais ce que tu faisais seule, au milieu du jardin. Tu semblais ... songeante." Me redemanda-t'elle et s'approchant a coté de moi.

Je repris ma marche à ses coté en regardant le magnifique jardin.

" Pour être honnête... Cela m'ennuie au plus au point." Dis-je avec un soupire avant de continuer." Cet homme a sans doute laissé trainé ses oreilles un peu trop."

La Reine me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de répliqué avec un sourire que nous savions toute les deux faux.

" ... Penserais-tu donc à un meurtre?"

" Je ne pense pas grand chose de cet homme, ce ne sont pas mes affaires." Dis-je nonchalante.

Elle changea de sourire pour un moins faux et nous nous arrêtames sur un petit banc. Elle passa un bras autour de moi pour poser un doux baisé sur ma joue.

" Tu es une bonne fille, tu as ce ... Trait commun avec ta famille. Tu ne te mêle que de ce qui te regarde petite tigresse." La Reine répondit doucement.

Je ris en me levant et je commença a partir en lui répondant " Cela m'aide a garder ma tête en place."

J'ai pu l'entendre dire: " J'ai raison d'apprécier un petit tigre comme toi."

Quelques jours après, le Roi décida de demander à son viel ami Eddad Stark de prendre la place du vielle homme.

Mot de l'auteur: Je suis désolé, ce prologue est très court mais je ne savais pas par où commencer et le temps me manque. J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plus en tout cas ^^


End file.
